1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ambient air collection device for use with a self-contained breathing apparatus and more particularly pertains to collecting ambient air for subsequent analysis with an ambient air collection device for use with a self-contained breathing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ambient air collection mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, ambient air collection mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of collecting ambient air for subsequent analysis are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,492 to Simbruner discloses a device for supporting human breathing and artificial respiration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,560 to Tillery, Jr. discloses a respiration monitor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,378 to Stumberg et al. discloses an integrated fire fighter safety monitoring and alarm system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,422 to Burgess discloses a breathing apparatus for providing a source of breathable air in a burning structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,592 to Beaussant discloses individual protective breathing equipment.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an ambient air collection device for use with a self-contained breathing apparatus that allows air samples to be collected for subsequent analysis.
In this respect, the ambient air collection device for use with a self-contained breathing apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of collecting ambient air for subsequent analysis.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved ambient air collection device for use with a self-contained breathing apparatus which can be used for collecting ambient air for subsequent analysis. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.